chartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Lexi Belle
| tribes= | place= 9/18 | alliances= | challenges= 8 | votesagainst= 5 | days= 28 | season2= | tribes2= | place2= 18/18 | alliances2= | challenges2= 0 | votesagainst2= 3 | days2= 3 | season3= | tribes3= | place3= 2/18 | alliances3=Wavecrest Alliance | challenges3= N/A (8 Immunity) | votesagainst3= 6 | days3= 39 | season4= | tribes4= | place4= 1/20 | alliances4=Idol Alliance | challenges4= N/A (12 Immunity) | votesagainst4= 9 | days4= 39 |}} Lexi Belle is the winner of and runner-up of . She initially competed on and . Lexi Belle is well-known for being a deceitful player and for her flirty personality, and for later becoming one of the strongest physical players of all time. In Malta, she reneged against her former tribe to better her standing in the game, but was later voted out by them for revenge during a power shift. In All-Stars, she participated in the winners' persecution but became the first boot after losing a tiebreaker to one such winner. She became the first contestant to play three times when she returned for Windward Islands, where she compensated for the huge target on her back by manipulating the other contestants, forming a strong alliance with Big Top, and dominating the individual challenges, ultimately finishing as the runner-up. Lexi Belle also became the first contestant to play for a fourth time when she returned for Heroes vs. Villains as a Villain; she dodged bullets at her first two Tribal Councils before joining the majority Villains Alliance that would dominate the rest of the game, dominating the individual challenges once again, and later using the last-standing Heroes against the Villains, ultimately walking away as the winner. In total, Lexi Belle has spent 109 days playing the game, has received 23 votes against her, and has won eleven Individual Immunity challenges, the most for any female contestant and tied overall with Mike. ''Malta'' Placed on the Kurrenti tribe, Lexi Belle experienced unexpected success, dominating all of the first four challenges. After a tribal absorption, Lexi Belle remained on Kurrenti with three of her former tribemates. The new Kurrenti avoided Tribal Council, winning four out of five tribal challenges; however, Lexi Belle would attend her first Tribal Council right before the merge, where she joined the tribe in unanimously voting out Geronimo. At the merge, Bobby attempted to rally the five surviving original Kurrenti members against the others; however, at the vote, Lexi Belle infamously betrayed her tribe and blindsided Bobby. Lexi Belle would join the majority voting bloc in voting out wildcard Nicole next, despite harboring ideas of blindsiding Pluto. These ideas eventually got to Pluto, however, who formed a new alliance with her former tribe, and Lexi Belle was blindsided in a 5-4 vote, becoming the third juror. Lexi Belle ultimately voted for Benjamin to win the game, which he did. Voting History ''All-Stars'' Lexi Belle returned six seasons later as an all-star and was placed on the all-female tribe Femme Fatale alongside fellow Malta alumnus Maggie. Like other contestants, Lexi Belle participated in the winners' persecution, while she herself was targeted for her negative reputation. After losing the first challenge, the winners and the non-winners clashed, leading to a 3-3 tie at Tribal Council between Lexi Belle and former winner Erika. In the fire-starting tiebreaker, Lexi Belle lost and was the first person eliminated from the game. Voting History *Erika and Lexi Belle tied with three votes each at Tribal Council. In the fire-starting tiebreaker, Lexi Belle was eliminated. ''Windward Islands'' Becoming the first contestant to play three times, Lexi Belle joined the all-female tribe Pale Chub. Despite winning the inaugural immunity challenge, Lexi Belle was targeted by her tribe. When they lost the second immunity challenge, Lacey began pushing for Lexi Belle's elimination, but the pushing led the tribe to unanimously blindside her instead. Pale Chub lost the next immunity challenge, and Lexi Belle narrowly avoided elimination in a confusing vote that sent Candace home. Pale Chub then rebounded and won the next immunity challenge. Lexi Belle, alongside Clare and Crystal, was swapped to Seafloor. Despite being in a minority against the guys, Lexi Belle was able to form an alliance with fellow returning player Big Top, who revealed his Hidden Immunity Idol to her. After losing the next immunity challenge, Lexi Belle sold out the other girls, and helped the guys vote out Crystal. Seafloor proceeded to win the next immunity challenge. At the first merged Tribal Council, Lexi Belle joined the majority consensus and attempted to blindside Nami; she played a Hidden Immunity Idol, and Felicity was subsequently blindsided instead. Lexi Belle won her first Individual Immunity challenge and would then officially join Big Top's majority alliance, which voted out Maxie at the next Tribal Council, followed by a split vote that sent Billie home. Matt, learning of Big Top's Hidden Immunity Idol, attempted to rally the tribe to blindside him, but Lexi Belle sold the plan out to Big Top; he played his Idol and the two returnees blindsided Justin. Lexi Belle then successfully protected Big Top by orchestrating a blindside of Clare. Lexi Belle would go on to win the next two Individual Immunity challenges. Big Top felt betrayed by her after being left out of the plan to blindside Clare, and severed ties with her. Nami tried to use this to bring Lexi Belle into a new majority alliance, but Lexi Belle instead gave this information to Big Top. They resumed their alliance with Big Top's ally Glenn and tried to bring in Matt as a swing vote; however, he wouldn't flip, and Big Top and Glenn were voted off back-to-back. Lexi Belle couldn't win immunity at the Final Five, which meant she was a sitting duck; however, Nami struck up a Final Two deal with Mike, and the two used Lexi Belle to blindside Mars. Lexi Belle won the next Immunity Challenge and sided with Matt to blindside Nami, who produced a second Hidden Immunity Idol and blindsided Matt. Lexi Belle then won the final Individual Immunity challenge; feeling that she would lose either way, she elected to vote out Nami and take Mike to the end. Facing the jury, Lexi Belle was lauded for her five solo immunity wins. She was also praised for her strong alliance with Big Top and managing to stay in the majority and on top of the others. She was criticized for not getting along with most of the others and there was also a general consensus that a returning player shouldn’t win. Lexi Belle received the jury votes of Matt, Big Top, Clare, and Felicity, finishing as runner-up. Voting History ''Heroes vs. Villains'' Becoming the first contestant to play for four times, Lexi Belle returned as a Villain with an immediate target on her back due to her status as disloyal and physically imposing. The Villains lost the first immunity challenge and decided to vote someone out who were allies with the Heroes; Lexi Belle was narrowly spared, and Colleen was voted out 5-4-1. After losing the second immunity challenge, the vote was torn between Adam and Lexi Belle; wanting to limit the power of Adam's ally Sandra, Lexi Belle was narrowly spared once more in a 5-4 vote. The Villains would go on to win five consecutive immunity challenges before losing their next one; Lexi Belle formed a Final Two deal with Pluto, and helped him orchestrate a 4-4 vote along gender lines that eliminated Sandra, leaving her Hidden Immunity Idol in Pluto's possession and Lexi Belle's alliance. The Villains would go on to win the next immunity challenge, which would be the last one before the merge. At the merge, the Villains held a super-majority over the Heroes with 7-4 numbers. Lexi Belle won the first Individual Immunity challenge and was brought into an alliance of Hidden Immunity Idol holders Jackie, Michael O., and Pluto, and targeted Rodrick; however, the remaining Heroes were able to sway some Villains to blindside Matt instead. At the next Tribal Council, the Villains, joined by Jackie, all teamed up to vote out Hero Sapphire; at the next Tribal Council, the Idol Alliance was able to reel in Katie, and despite Lexi Belle garnering one vote (from Michael T.) their target Rodrick was successfully voted out. Lexi Belle won her second Individual Immunity as the Idol Alliance then began to divide, as both Michael O. and Pluto began planning to take the other out, with Lexi Belle sticking by Pluto. Michael O. and Pluto gave their Idols to the target of the other, leading to a memorable Tribal Council where the only two votes that counted blindsided Jackie. As Lexi Belle won her third Individual Immunity, her alliance with Pluto expanded to include another duo of the remaining Heroes, voting out Michael O. and subsequently Ronnie. Lexi Belle won her third Individual Immunity challenge, and when Pluto attempted to blindside Michael T., Lexi Belle decided to sever ties with him, and voted with Michael T. against Pluto; a 2-2-1 vote led to a fire-starting tiebreaker, and Pluto was eliminated. Lexi Belle won the remaining two Individual Immunity challenges, and voted with the tribe unanimously against the biggest threats Elisabeth, and then Katie, electing to go to the Final Two with Michael T. Facing the jury, Lexi Belle was lauded for reaching the finale for a second time, especially in her fourth time playing the game. She was also praised for her strong alliances – the Idol alliance and ones with Katie and Pluto – as well as for being incredibly social compared to her previous appearances and for her outstanding physical performances. She received no specific criticisms aside from attracting attention in the earlier half of the game; all but one of the votes she received over the course of the game were from the first two tribal councils. Lexi Belle received the jury votes of Pluto, Ronnie, Michael O., Jackie, and Sapphire, finishing as the series' twentieth winner. Voting History Trivia *Lexi Belle holds the record for most Individual Immunities won by a female contestant, and ties with Mike for most overall Individual Immunities won. *Lexi Belle is the only contestant to be both a first boot and a winner. **She is one of two first boots to reach the Final Tribal Council, alongside Laramie. *Lexi Belle is one of seven contestants to have been on three seasons with the same contestant (Pluto). *Lexi Belle is one of eight contestants to make the finals twice. **She is the second contestant to be both a runner-up and a winner. *Lexi Belle is one of seven contestants (the others being Dave, Sandra, Hunter, Jason, Elisabeth, and Adam) to be a pre-jury boot, be on the jury, and be a finalist. *Lexi Belle was the first contestant to compete three times and the first contestant to compete four times. *Lexi Belle has played the least amount of days out of all four-time players. **Lexi Belle is also the only one to have played an amount of days reachable by a three-time contestant (she in fact ties with two three-time contestants, fellow Heroes vs. Villains contestants Katie and Jackie). *Lexi Belle is the only contestant to have won the game on their fourth appearance, and one of two to reach the Final Tribal Council on their fourth appearance. *Lexi Belle won the Player of the Season 'award for both ''12 and Heroes vs. Villains. She also won '''America's Tribal Council 2. *Lexi Belle was the only contestant in 1 to participate in an individual reward challenge but never go on an individual reward. *Lexi Belle was the first contestant voted out by an alliance. Category:Female Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Kurrenti Tribe Category:Day 28 Category:9th Place Category:Jury Members Category:Season 1 Jury Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:First Boot Category:Pre-Merge Category:Pre-Jury Category:Femme Fatale Tribe Category:Dinja Tribe Category:Day 3 Category:Eliminated Category:18th Place Category:Season 12 Contestants Category:Pale Chub Tribe Category:Wavecrest Tribe Category:Individual Immunity Winners Category:Finalists Category:Individual Immunity Winners Across Multiple Seasons Category:2nd Place Category:1st Place Category:Three-Timers Category:Four-Timers Category:Double Finalists Category:Villains Tribe Category:Anti-Heroes Tribe Category:Contestants Category:Day 39 Category:Double Days Category:Player of the Season Category:Player of Multiple Seasons Category:America's Tribal Council Category:Heroes vs. Villains Contestants Category:Returning Players